


A Merry Xmas Day

by slytherinnugget7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, No Slash, One Shot, Pumpkin Juice (Harry Potter), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinnugget7/pseuds/slytherinnugget7
Summary: Harry is the only one to stay for Christmas this year, Professor McGonagall is just a bit worried and spends the day with him.This is also posted on Wattpad in my harry potter Oneshot book (under the user: slytherin-lucy)
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	A Merry Xmas Day

"who's on the list of students staying for Christmas?" Flitwick chirped walking over to Dumbledore. 

" For Ravenclaw, there are 10 students, 7 in Slytherin, 7 in Hufflepuff, and..1 in Gryffindor!" Dumbledore answered brightly. 

"Who's the one staying?" Minerva spoke up from grading the 6th year essays.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore announced to the room smiling brightly. 

Minerva looked up and looked very quizzical "I know that some older students prefer being at Hogwarts over the breaks but don't you find it a bit weird that a first-year is wanting to stay? she muttered to no one in particular. 

she stood up from the room muttering quizzically under her breath. 

She turned into her animagus form as it allowed her to get to the Gryffindor common room quicker then if she had walked normally. 

"Students, make sure to pa k your bags and get to bed early as the train will be leaving very early tomorrow, Breakfast will be provided on the train so you do not have to go to the great hall unless necessary" She Announced to the room full of excited students, she then turned to harry who was lightly watching the room "Oh and Mr.Potter you do not have to wake up as early unless you wish to wave your classmates goodbye". 

Harry looked up and smiled lightly while adjusting his shirt as he didn't want to seem sloppy near a teacher. 

That night harry went to bed wondering if this Christmas would be any different then the past 10 years. Minerva went to bed wondering why Harry had decided to stay, was there possibly something going on?

Harry awoke at 6 to the chatter of the rest of Gryffindor getting ready to leave to see their family, "Ron, be quiet, Harry's asleep" He hear Neville chide in a whisper.

Harry yawned lightly and turned over on the bed to face them, he pushed the curtain surrounding his bed and murmured "I'm awake" while lightly curling back into his bed. 

Neville laughed lightly and whispered "Have a nice Christmas Harry", right Harry thought it was Christmas morning...and he was spending it alone. 

He was used to being forced to watch Dudley open his many presents, but this year he hoped would be significantly different. 

Harry waited until everyone had left, he got up out of bed not looking where he was stepping and accidentally tripped over his presents. 

"I got presents...!" Harry whispered staring at the pile on the ground, He knew that it was polite to get presents for his friends so he had gotten them but he had not expected to get any in return. 

He picked the presents up which seemed to be about a dozen and walked downstairs to open in at the fireplace. 

The entire common room was empty like he expected it to be and yet it was so strange to be in the usually filled room.

Something about the empty room made him feel a bit sad, the past few months at Hogwarts had made him feel loved for once, but now that everyone was at there home enjoying time with their family he couldn't feel the love that once surrounded the place. 

"Hello Mr. Potter" he heard a voice from behind him say, he turned around to see Professor McGonagall with about half a dozen pumpkin juice packets. 

"I've been instructed to watch over you today as it's Christmas and it would be a shame to have to spend it alone" She informed him while turning to the seat right next to harry and sitting down. 

Harry slowly nodded smiling shyly at the ground. 

"Are you going to open your presents Mr.Potter" She inquired wondering why he seemed so nervous. 

Harry picked up a dark brown package while mumbling a small yes, he peered at the tag wondering who it was from, It was a gift from Ron's mother. He opened it up wondering what was in it, it was an emerald green sweater with a big H on it, he wasted no time and immediately placed it on him. 

Minerva smiled at that as not many kids would be that excited to get a sweater for Christmas. 

He then opened up another box that had nature like theme to it, he assumed it was from Neville. In the box was a book about Herbalogy basics as he had been struggling a bit understanding magical plants. He placed it next to him happily. He grabbed another package which seemed to be by Hermione, It was a book on Muggle self-defense and how to put use to it with magic. Harry stared at the over wondering how he had not realized that it was possible to put both worlds together in away. He once again placed the book next to him. 

Minerva quietly watched as Harry's green eyes glowed as he had never gotten a gift, she really only knew one other first year that could possibly be that thankful about a book, and that was Hermione. 

Minerva spoke up in a light tone "Would you like one of the pumpkin juices?", as she finally remembered what was on her lap. 

Harry looked up from his lap and shyly nodded as he had not known that the pumpkin juices were also for him. 

Minerva reached into the packaging and grabbed one of the reusable juice packages and passed it to Harry who was once again inspecting his lap very intently. 

Harry opened the rest of his gifts, and by the time he was done, it was already noon. 

"Harry, why wasn't any of your gifts addressed from the Dursleys?" Minerva asked him as it wasn't every day that kids didn't get a gift from there own guardians. 

Harry shrugged lightly muttering a simple "I don't know" when in reality he knew that even expecting a bad gift was unbelievable. 

Minerva stared at him worried before dropping the subject as she could tell Harry did not feel comfortable discussing it. 

"Well as we will be spending winter break together a lot, I would like to get to know you a bit, do you possibly have any funny stories?" Minerva asked to harry smiling to indicate that really anything was okay. 

Harry thought for a second before nodding, " When I was in first grade I had gotten a bit just at the teacher and kind of had an accident with accidental magic" Harry murmured loud enough for her to hear. 

Minerva snorted lightly and waited till Harry continued. 

"I was upset about not answering a question correctly and she had dismissed me in a rude way so I was thinking about ways to drop paint on her and next time I looked up I had somehow turned her hair from brown to aqua blue" Harry continued giggling. 

"Oh dear," Minerva snorted not being able to keep it in any longer and Burst out laughing as it wasn't every day a magical child turns a muggle hair a different color. 

she looked down at her lap, "Oh No".


End file.
